


Revenge of the Lass Kicker - Rewritten

by OneUniverse87



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Dark, Evil Corporations, Gen, Revenge, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniverse87/pseuds/OneUniverse87
Summary: Rewritten and reposted. After Ric Flair had cost her the Divas Championship match against Charlotte at the 2016 Royal Rumble, his interference was the last straw for Becky Lynch. She's had enough of everyone using her, she decided to take her anger out on those who took her for granted.





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: (C) WWE

**"Anger is a gift" - Rage Against the Machine, Freedom**

 

Becky Lynch was fuming. Fuming, was not the right word to describe how she feels right now, in fact she was furious.

She just got back from the Amway Center for the Royal Rumble PPV with her match against Charlotte. She was sitting on her bed in her Orlando apartment, all lights were off, and sat there in complete darkness with a cold, stern look on her face, not once blinking.

She hadn't moved a muscle since she sat down and how could she? She couldn't stop thinking about what happened tonight.

I kept replaying in the back of her mind of what happened just a few hours ago. No matter how hard she tried to forget about what happened, but she can't. It kept repeating itself over and over and over again like a broken record player.

Charlotte. The nerve of that two-faced, self righteous cow...

She had been Charlotte's friend since they made their debut at NXT around the same time. They had travelled the world together, had matches at the Indy scene, as well as the Full Sail University before moving to the main roster. The Irishwoman had supported Charlotte when she won the belt, the night PCB broke up, going up against that attention-seeking brat Paige, went through hell and high water in order to be the best, only to turn against her in the end.

Becky was getting more and more pissed off at the way her former best friend betrayed her. And really? Because Charlotte thinks her spotlight was threatened? She really thinks that?

" _I am surrounded by immature little girls..._ " groaned Becky, mentally facepalmed. She noticed that Charlotte was becoming exactly like her father in a very, scarily exact same manner. The way she cheats to win, the way her old man interferes in her matches, everything. She should've known from the start to never trust a Flair.

On top of everything else, not only Ric Flair had cost her the match, not only he robbed her the opportunity she had dreamed since she began wrestling at 15, but he gave her that disgusting, vomiting inducing kiss during the match, which only made Becky clench her fist tighter and tighter until her nails dug into the palm of her hands hard enough to draw blood. She couldn't care less about that, all she cares about, is how to get the prick out of the picture, and then go after the harlot.

" _When I get my hands on that dirty old man and his princess it'll be too soon..._ " thought Becky, already plotting her revenge on the old fool. Veterans just don't know when to quit, even after retirement. Always having to make appearances, stealing the spotlight of the young talent, only to satisfy their own ego. The thought of it only just made Becky more pissed off than anything else.

As for Sasha's involvement, Becky had expected that sort of thing from her. She was not angry at the Boss, as much as she was at Charlotte. She can see more than a couple of miles away that she is going to have a future triple threat match, for that useless Divas belt. Seriously, does that belt mean anything? Times like this she wishes the Women's Championship would make a return. At least that belt meant something to the past women wrestlers who held it in the Attitude and Ruthless Aggression Eras.

It's not going to come back, and it's all thanks to sexist assholes like Vince and Dunn.

" _Fucking pigs!_ " spat Becky.

Becky had flat out refused to call those women wrestlers 'Divas'. Such a stupid, outdated term that's been going for who knows how many years, and it really annoyed her to no end.

" _Why the hell are they still using that stupid fucking word?_ " thought Becky, the word 'diva' had worsened her already foul mood. " _It's worse than calling the wrestlers 'superstars'..._ "

It would've been an obvious statement that things were not going well since she joined the main roster.

It all started when she and Charlotte was called up that lead to the formation of PCB with Paige. Sasha also came along for the ride to form Team BAD and of course, the rise of the so-called Divas Revolution.

Becky clicked her tongue in irritation at this.

She honestly thought the idea of this revolution would finally end the days of fake, plastic models. Well, in a way it kind of worked. As weeks went by, she began to notice the same, tired formula like before. The idea had so much potential, so much thought out, but the out of touch old fart, and his buck toothed freak went and blew it all sky high. The sad reality is that the revolution that happened only in the eyes of the smarks, which Becky rolled her eyes at, but where was the magic and spark behind it?

Another reality that was in front of her, there was no revolution. Never was, never will.

" _Revolution my arse... The division is such a fucking joke..._ " Becky thought bitterly.

After a long minute of silence, she let out a dark, humourless laugh. She remembered the opening promo that Vince McMahon made to kick off the Attitude Era all those years ago. She still remember it very vividly when it was first broadcast, with Vince stated to the audience that they were tired of having their intelligence insulted, they were tired of the simplistic theory of good guys vs. bad guys, and the days of superheroes who urge everyone to say their prayers and take your vitamins were definitely passe. They had episodes that geared towards the mature audiences, the ratings were higher as a result. Now, about nearly 2 decades later, they have lost their edge, and they are doing the exact same thing they were doing 20 years ago.

" _The fucking irony..._ " thought Becky. " _They actually reverted back to that after all this time? He said the audience was tired of having their intelligence insulted? Then why the hell is he still doing it then?_ "

Becky knew the ratings for RAW had gone down the shitter. She knows exactly what Vince is up to and what he is plotting. In her honest opinion, it just screams desperation.

The old man had to bring the legends back for one night just to boost those ratings, but Becky knew it was all doomed to failure. Then the old man himself had the nerve to show up every week out of desperation to try to get those ratings up.

" _What sort of fictional bubble the old man is living in?_ " thought Becky, questioning the owner's mental health. " _Is he really that out of touch with reality? No wonder the bastard went senile._ "

What her co-workers don't know, that after every Raw and PPV at every hotel stays, Becky had secretly watched Bruce Blitz on his website and sometimes on his YouTube channel during her spare time.

Every week she watched him and the Blitz Team criticizing nearly everything the WWE had created. They pointed every fault, every spot they watch, everything they name. She had to admit to herself, she laughed out loud when Bruce came up with those nicknames for John Cena, Roman Reigns, and Michael Cole.

Needless to say, Becky had to agree with Bruce. Everything he said about the WWE is true. This company will never be about giving talented guys the push in the right direction, it will always benefit to Vince and his chosen golden boys, Cena and Reigns. The fans had flat out rejected them in return, because of the fact they are shoving them down their throats for too long. The fans can see clearly that the company is going to give Reigns the exact, same treatment like they did with Cena during his decade reign of terror, and they were very positive they are not going through with that again for another 10 years, that eventually will lead the company to go out of business.

Of course, the WWE won't listen. They don't give a rat's ass about anyone or anything, as long they have the almighty dollar. As far as Becky is concerned, they can just take their money, and take it where the sun don't shine.

This company is not about giving the true wrestling fans what they want anymore, the days of sending the fans home happy are long dead. Nowadays, it's about what Vince wants. The shows are now geared towards kids, smarks, SJWs, and the stupid soccer moms who don't remotely have a clue about wrestling, well anyone who doesn't know better.

The WWE will never be cool again, as long as the old fool is running things. They will continue to push the so-called chosen two all the way to moon until they are going to be the only two left when there will be no one to get over organically once the roster is all buried by the WWE machine. The only good thing Cena and Reigns does in their careers, and that's kissing old man's ass.

" _I'm actually beginning to think CM Punk was right about them all along,_ " thought Becky, remembering the now famous 2011 pipe bomb promo. " _I think this company would be better after the old man dies. It's gonna get taken over by his clueless daughter and his son in law, and the rest of his insane family..._ "

Becky in all honesty really doesn't know if the main roster is worth it anymore, not after all the shit she had to put with over the past few months. So much she could put on, like Vince's over-inflated ego, the mere sight of Kevin Dunn's ugly mug, Charlotte and Paige betraying her, the machine not pushing the right guys, choosing looks over talent, veterans who don't know when to stop, part-timers stealing the spotlight, all sorts. She really wondered if the main roster is absolutely worth paying the price.

Simply put it, Becky has had enough.

She had about had it up to here with everyone leaving her in the dust, everyone pretending to be her friends when really, they were only out for themselves. If they didn't care about her in the first place, why should she care about them, right? After all, they were only using her for their own selfish, pathetic gain for fame in the end.

" _It's always about what they want,_ " Becky thought angrily. " _Never mind what anyone around them wants. It's always about themselves and their own needs, not what others want. And you know what, I am sick of it. I think Bruce is absolutely right about society in general. It became truly pussified! Everyone is always offended about everything, everyone telling others you shouldn't say this and you shouldn't say that, well you know what, fuck 'em! Fuck this era, fuck the PC bullshit, fuck the arse-licking society, fuck everyone!_ "

After spending who knows how many hours sitting on her bed, Becky jumped out of it to duck down under to take a peek. She reached her arm out, grabbed hold of something, and dug out what appeared to be a long, rectangular black case.

Becky placed it on her bed, and opened the lid to reveal an Irish shillelagh. She remembered how she retrieved it and gave a small smile at the memory, the weapon was a present from Finlay during one of the autograph sessions she attended along with him. She doesn't know if it's the same shillelagh he used during his WWE run before retiring from in-ring competition. What she remembers on the day he gave it to her, he told her; 'Use it whatever means necessary. When things don't go according to plan, use it.'.

After taking a long hard look at the shillelagh, an eerie grin had spread across Becky's lips. An icy glare evident in her hazel eyes when she finally made her decision.

This is not about winning meaningless matches, this is not about fighting over some useless, butterfly shaped tin can, not anymore.

She will no longer simply make a name for herself, she will no longer just send a message to the entire division, but to those behind the scenes. She wanted to let them know who they are dealing with, and who they are messing with. She will seek out and destroy all who betray her. She will grant them no mercy, no second chances, no hope.

They will regret fucking with her. Oh, they will all regret the day they met her.

Those who stab Becky Lynch in the back will pay for their lives.


	2. Rage of Crimson Red

The next night on RAW, Becky Lynch sat on the bench in her locker room to gather her thoughts.

She just had a match with Sasha Banks an hour ago that lasted like a minute, and that's another problem. Another useless one minute match that did very little to change her mood from last night.

" _So this is what it comes down,_ " thought Becky, annoyed to no end. " _We went from 5 star 20 minute matches at NXT, all the way to having throw away forgettable one minute matches? Gimme a fuckin' break..._ "

The match ended in a no contest when Charlotte decided to interfere. Of course the harlot wanted to throw the Irishwoman off her game, but only this time, she was expecting it.

Becky heard that Charlotte had left the arena shortly after the match ended. There was no sign of Ric Flair either, he must've left with Charlotte before the redhead went to look for them. Her revenge would have to wait.

" _Fucking cowards..._ " angrily thought Becky.

Just when her night couldn't get any worse, was the one faction that got right on her very last nerves, was the New Day.

She hadn't really understood the appeal with these guys, or what their motives were. What was so special about them? They're just a bunch of loud mouths that won't shut the hell up. Week in, week out during every RAW, they have Xavier Woods messing about with his trombone, Kofi Kingston blabbers on about some bullshit Becky could care less about, and Big E Langston wiggles his... codpiece for everyone to see.

Becky double facepalmed in complete embarrassment.

Really? They held a memorial service for a destroyed trombone? What had Vince shown on live TV, a segment for fucking retards?

" _Just what the hell are they wearing on their heads?_ " thought Becky, wrinkling her nose in complete disgust. " _Are they supposed to be unicorn horns? More like they're wearing strap-on dildos to me. Did they look into Michael Pole's bag full of those things, and used them for their useless segments? Someone fucking shoot me... I'm actually embarrassed to be a pro wrestler, when these fucking pussies strut their stuff in that ring! No wonder the ratings went to shit!_ "

Charlotte's interference and the New Day's never ending, weekly weren't the only things that annoyed Becky. What pissed her off, more than anything from tonight, is the way that Vince McHitler ordered his security to remove fans who dressed up as Hall of Famers, Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage from the arena. She had also heard that he was upset at The Rock for not only going off script, but for interacting with the cosplayers.

Becky felt like she wanted to make a fist printed dent on the wall in rage. What the actual hell was the old fool thinking? This company was so lucky that a legend like The Rock, who took time out of his busy schedule in Hollywood just to appear on this crappy show to entertain the fans, and what happened, the stubborn, paranoid old fart threw a temper tantrum over an unscripted segment.

" _So the old man gets easily offended at everyone for going off script?_ " snarled Becky. " _Punishing his employes for being themselves, interacting with the audience and even punishes fans for cosplaying as wrestlers from yesteryear as well as taking away signs? For christ sake, how sad, petty, and pathetic the WWE had become. How fucking stupid can they get? What had the old goat turned this company into, a fucking dictatorship!?_ "

Becky left her locker room to calm herself down. She took the shillelagh that Finlay gave her, and made her way down the corridor to the caffeine area.

She enters the room to see a few of the talent there. She saw some faces she instantly recognise, like Dean Ambrose, Cesaro, Tyler Breeze, Dolph Ziggler ect. So were a few divas, and again, the Irishwoman cringed at the outdated term.

Becky went to make herself some coffee in peace, until she heard an unwanted, familiar voice ringing in her ears.

"Becky!"

She turned around to see Paige. The raven haired woman had only just returned a week ago after taking a very short break from TV. She was grinning all over the place, she looked uncharacteristically happy, which was a little too much for Becky's liking.

"How are you?" asked Paige. "Have you been doing anything with your matches lately, or are you still little sore from last night? Oh well, that's not important, but I have something to tell you."

She still remember the night after Night of Champions like it was yesterday. She remembered the insults, her so-called apology, her behavior, everything. And how can she forget the night the younger woman turning against her? It really doesn't help that she worked so hard to get where she is at when she was at NXT, all the way to go on Total Divas.

" _She thinks I'm irrelevant huh,_ " thought Becky darkly, remembering how angry she was at Paige for that insult. " _She thinks I don't have the guts to stand up for myself? And what just happened? One minute she turned heel after Flair's princess won that useless tin cup, she disappeared for like, nearly 3 weeks, and she randomly came back as face, and she wants to act like nothing happened? Of course Vince and his soap opera creative don't want to explain it! Does anyone in this company have any sense of logic anymore?_ "

"Have you seen Total Divas lately," boasted Paige. "I told Nikki about my boyfriend, we agreed we're gonna on a double date with her and John, wouldn't that be awesome! Everyone should see it, right? You should consider appearing on the show, it will help you get more..."

Paige's little gossip fell upon deaf ears. The anger and frustration over the last few months took its toll on Becky. Her heart hammered in her chest at an increasing pace, a vein slowly popped out of her forehead, her eyes darkened into pure, unadulterated rage, and her face going red from every, single lie the WWE had made to cover up their flaws. She had to be honest, she felt like an unstable time-bomb that's about to go off at any second. The raven haired woman next to her took absolutely no notice of her breakdown until...

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!** " Becky screamed furiously from the top of her lungs, nearly giving Paige a heart attack.

Just like that, everything went deathly silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her, and the vibration of Becky's rage shook the whole room. Some were looking at the way she stood, they all thought Becky had lost it.

Paige was rendered speechless. Her eyes were like they were about to pop out of their sockets. She kept opening and closing her mouth to say something to defend herself, but no words came out. She hadn't expected Becky to explode in a violent manner, and all the years she had known her, she thought the Irishwoman was always a calm, collective, laid-back woman who would shrug off negative things in her way, but tonight just wasn't the case.

Becky quickly turned around to face everyone, some took a step back, judging by the pissed off look on her face.

"She claims being on some crappy, reality show will further her career!" stated Becky, her Irish accent thick with anger. "She thinks she can push people around!"

Paige was appalled at the way Becky spoke about her. The Anti-Diva tried to find some form of words to defend herself, she had to take a step back from the Irishwoman who turned around right in her direction.

"I understand," said Becky, looking straight into the younger woman's eyes. "Training to become a wrestler must've been tough, but it doesn't give you the right to treat people like horseshit, Saraya. I know we laugh at you, Saraya. We all know you spend more time with the Bella Sluts to enhance the fake show's non-existent ratings."

Paige flinched when Becky placed her hands on her shoulders. Those stern eyes bore directly at her, and she felt a cold shiver running down her spine. The way the Irishwoman was looking at her, she actually thought she would burn her. What possessed her to degrade and humiliate her in front of everyone? Just when she tried process what had transpired, Becky wasn't done with her.

"But I want you to know," said Becky. "If you weren't such a bitch, we'd feel sorry for you. I do feel sorry for you. But as it stands, the way you behave, I feel I can speak for the entire roster when I tell you... Go fuck yourself."

Everyone who witnessed this were either shocked, or amazed with what Becky had said. Some wanted to give her a round of applause, some wanted to say that someone had finally stood up to that wannabe goth, or some thought the Lass Kicker had finally woken up to the fact that the WWE is imploding from the inside out.

Once she was finished tearing Paige apart with truthful words, Becky grabbed her shillelagh and her cup of coffee, she marched to the exit when Alicia Fox blocked her path.

Becky took a brief second to look at the cackling witch in front of her, and she nearly laughed at the talentless bitch, who was smiling from ear to ear when she thought the Lass Kicker would side with her to get Paige out of the picture.

" _The poor, unsuspecting little cow..._ " thought Becky, the grin on Alicia's face will soon be wiped off her face. " _She will be the first to feel my pain..._ "

Just like that, Becky threw hot coffee right in Alicia's face. The Bella supporter shrieked in pain from the substance burning her skin, but the damage was not done yet.

Becky took hold of the end of the shillelagh with both hands, and clobbered Alicia right in the face with it as hard as she can. A sickening crack can be heard, clear as day throughout the whole room. The Irishwoman thought she saw one of Alicia's teeth fly out from the impact of the shillelagh.

The Bella supporter fell unconscious to the floor with a loud thud, and Becky hadn't shown any emotion for her whatsoever. To the redhead, Alicia was just another throwaway model who will leave in a few months.

" _Just another talentless skank who provides nothing for the wrestling business. Who cares what she does after she leaves..._ " thought Becky.

Becky marched out of the caffeine area without looking back. Her co-workers might have second thoughts regarding her behaviour or her actions that she displayed, but in all honesty, she could really care less. Tonight, she just proved to everyone who witnessed her public, brutal attack on Alicia, stated that she's clearly had enough being nice.

She neither felt bad for telling Paige the truth about Total Divas, nor that she felt horrible for breaking Alicia's jaw. She didn't feel a single amount of guilt, or remorse for what she had done to them. It might sound a little dramatic, but she felt like she had the power to stand up for what she believes, and no one, not even Vince McMahon and the WWE will change that.

In all honesty, it felt really, fucking good.

The Irishwoman was obviously still pissed off that Flair was not in the arena tonight, but her attack on that stuck-up, talentless tramp made her feel slightly better for the reminder of the night.

" _His time will come soon enough..._ " thought Becky in a firm tone. " _A shame he won't be around to save his princess when I'm done with him..._ "

She let out a cold chuckle from the back of her throat at the thought of Flair, lying all battered, beaten, broken and bloody in a hospital bed. The image that planted in her mind was almost an icing on the cake, when she thought of Charlotte getting the same treatment, lying right next to her shell of her father.

" _Let them have their moment for now_ ," thought Becky, an evil grin hadn't left her face. " _They can celebrate at local bars and get pissed all they like, their happiness will be cut short when I remove them from TV by force..._ "

With nothing else to think about, Becky Lynch had left the arena a changed woman.


	3. The Words of Truth

**"I won't let you control my feelings anymore**

**I will no longer do as I am told**

**And I am no longer afraid to walk alone**

**Let me go**

**Let me be**

**I'm escaping from your grip**

**You will never own me again" - Muse, The Handler**

* * *

 

Becky Lynch was in the backstage area, preparing herself for yet another one of those pointless matches against Alicia Fox.

From what she heard, the Bella supporter went screaming to Kevin Dunn, demanded to be booked in a match against her, because of what she had done to her last week.

Becky had to laugh at the woman's stubbornness and naivety.

" _Oh Alicia_ ," thought Becky, letting out a sinister grin on her face. " _I think you may have made the biggest mistake of your life. You really have no idea what I'm about to do to you, do you?_ "

The caffeine incident from last week was the talk of the locker room. It had almost immediately spread like wildfire online about what happened, and some details on Alicia's injury. The reports said that she had received a huge bruise on the left side of her face, along with a minor concussion that will pass in a few days. However, they also stated that she hadn't suffered a broken jaw like many had thought, much to Becky's disappointment. When Alicia checked herself in the mirror a few days later, her reaction had been just about as pleasant for those who heard her deafening screams.

Becky's theme music hits, and walked through the curtains into the arena. She was not in the mood for fun and games, and judging from the soul-piercing look in her eyes, she was here to destroy someone.

Alicia was in the ring, and she looked a little worse for wear. Her face looked horrible from that vicious shillelagh attack, the bruise that had formed on her face was shown very clearly for everyone to see. It had spread across her left cheek, around her eye and stopped just right to her hairline, and to top it off, her two front teeth were missing.

Becky just grinned at the devastation of what's left of Alicia's beauty, and felt some satisfaction in her stomach at the thought of other guys not finding her opponent attractive after tonight.

" _Oh dear, poor ol' Foxy,_ " thought Becky sarcastically. " _Like we feel bad for her and her good looks. Pitiful..._ "

As soon as the Lass Kicker climbed to the ring, Alicia had tried to gain momentum early, but the redhead saw it coming.

She managed to dodge the clothesline, and went straight for Alicia's battered face. The Bella supporter shields her injury with her arms, but Becky just kept going at her.

Becky whipped Alicia into the corner, proceed to give her multiple stomps without stopping.

"C'mon Becky, break it up!" said the referee, but the Irishwoman shoved him away.

"Fuck off!" yelled Becky, giving him the middle finger.

The fans in attendance were shocked at Becky's rude gesture at the ref. Wasn't the show rated PG? Weren't the wrestlers on the roster supposed to follow the rules, regardless of how they dislike it? From the looks of it, the Irishwoman appeared to have thrown all of that away.

Becky continued to pound at Alicia, giving total disregard to the match. She hammered away at the Bella supporter with punches and kicks.

She then remembered thinking of the night after her match at the Royal Rumble in every detail that she. From seeing the wrestling from black and white to grey, to criticising the WWE about their reckless, careless attitude. Every week the matches were stuck on repeat, the timing between feuds were off, rivalries and buildups that made no amount of sense, and the 3rd hour that dragged the show out, leaving the viewer mentally exhausted.

She knew all along that Kevin Dunn was responsible for the mess that the company was in, along with a few others she can name.

He will pay. That beaver-faced freak will pay one day.

She narrowed her eyes when she decided enough is enough.

" _You know what, fuck this!_ " thought Becky.

She climbed out of the ring, walked up to the timekeepers table to pick up the shillelagh. When she got back to the ring, the referee ordered her to put the weapon away.

"Get out of my fucking way!" yelled Becky, shoving the ref out of the way like he was nothing.

Then the Irishwoman proceeded to rapidly hit Alicia with the shillelagh, earning her a DQ, but she was beyond caring at this point. Like she thought to herself hours after the PPV, no second chances.

Just when everyone thought she had finished punishing the Bella supporter, but they were proven wrong when the Lass Kicker had done something they had never seen before.

Becky had decided to do her signature armbar submission finish on Alicia, but she decided to add more pain when she placed the shillelagh on her wrist. That caused Alicia to immediately scream in pain.

The Bella supporter immediately tapped out to the move, but it gave the redhead more fuel to pull the arm in an angle that wasn't supposed to be in.

The sound of Alicia crying and wailing in agony, along with Becky's roar of pure rage that can be heard throughout the whole arena. It was a very uncomfortable sight to see for everyone. Those who grew up watching wrestling in attendance, they don't what to make of it. They really know if this incident was a part of the show, but from the way it showed right it here, they realise this part was not part of the script, it looked very real in the eyes of the hardcore fans.

Becky was seeing red at this point, refusing to let go. She added more pressure with an armbar, still holding onto the shillelagh, not caring if she pulled the Bella supporter's arm right out of its socket, her main goal was to make her suffer.

"No more!" screamed Alicia, begging for mercy. "Please! I can't take the pain!"

Unfortunately for her, Becky granted her nothing.

The referees and the road agents all rushed to the ring to break it up. They had tried in vain to get Becky off Alicia, but she kept pulling the arm. The Irishwoman was like she was planning to rip the Bella supporter's arm right off her shoulder.

Becky let go of the submission move, and wildly swang her shillelagh at them. They all back away in fright when she nearly charged right at them.

"Touch me and you will regret it!" snarled Becky.

They thought twice about going anywhere near Becky, because if they do, she will not hesitate to destroy them.

Becky looked down at Alicia, who was clutching her shoulder, her face screwed up in pain with tears streaming down. With the cold look on her face, the redhead crouched down, and pulled the woman's hair, forcing her to look at her.

Alicia then looked into Irishwoman's eyes. She thought she wasn't afraid of every woman on the roster all the years she had been with the company, now she had every reason to fear the Lass Kicker.

"Look at me, whore!" shouted Becky. "That's what happens to anyone who fucks with me! Those who betray me will pay for it! Understand!?"

Becky didn't even wait for an answer. She roughly pushed Alicia's head right to the floor of the ring once she was finished her trash talking. Once she was done with her handiwork, she climbed out of the ring and marched to the backstage area.

She was about to return to her locker room for a breather, when Vince McMahon came marching towards her with Kevin Dunn right behind him. It was very obvious that he looked very pissed off, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why.

" _Oh joy..._ " thought Becky sarcastically. " _Here comes the dictator and his pet beaver... Is the old man literally the only person on this planet that ever likes that freak? The mere sight of him is more than enough to make everyone on the roster hate his stinking guts. Can't say I blame them. Does the man ever close his damn mouth? Seriously..._ "

"Hey!" yelled Vince, getting the Lass Kicker's attention. "Just what the hell were you doing out there!? Who the hell do you think you are, injuring one of my divas, thinking you can get away with that!?"

Becky just looked at Vince with that blank, emotionless look on her face. She neither was intimidated by him, nor was she afraid of him, not even one little bit.

" _The mighty, all powerful Vince McMahon,_ " thought Becky, her sarcasm came into play again. " _He really thinks he owes something to the world when he owes jack shit... The only thing he owes will be my shillelagh up his arse!_ "

The old man was still ranting and raving about things not going according to plan, things not going his way. To the Irishwoman's amusement, it was like watching a little boy trapped inside a body of a 70 year old man. In her humble opinion, it was a sad, pathetic sight to see.

Vince had always screamed and yelled at other wrestlers over the years to belittle them, make them feel small and weak, always taking their confidence bit by bit from them, but Becky was not going to fall for one of the old fart's traps.

"Hey! What are you smirking at!? I'm talking to you, dammit!" demanded Vince.

An eerie giggle escaped from the Irishwoman's lips had shut the owner up instantly. He suddenly felt cold from under her icy glare.

"Oh, like I'm so scared," said Becky sarcastically, completely unaffected by his threats. "Like I'm trembling in my boots right now. Spare me your details Vince, we all heard your weekly rants over and over again. Seriously, don't you ever get tired of being such a grouch?"

The old man's eyes widened at her words, almost felt insulted.

"Just who do you think you're talking to!?" screamed Vince, not liking the way Becky was talking to him like that. "I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon dammit! You're not following the script I gave you for that match, you were supposed to lose! I could just fi-"

"Or what," challenged Becky, daring him to throw her career away. "Are you gonna fire me? Bury me with one of your talentless trollops? Are you gonna turn me into a joke, put me on the shelf like you done with other wrestlers before me? I don't give a horse's arse what you honestly think about me, but what infuriates me, is the weekly trash you and Dunn came up with!"

Vince spluttered at that. He struggled internally to defend himself from the Lass Kicker, but he just stood there and took it all in.

"Yeah, I know what you two are planning," Becky told him, continued to hurl more verbal abuse at him. "We all know you're gonna give Reigns that damn belt at Wrestlemania, he's gonna win that boring main event that even a little baby could see it miles away! How many fucking times do have to keep over pushing Fuckboy Buckethead and Boring Fuckface to the fucking moon? How many times have you had your arse kissed over the years, Vince?"

Vince looked dumbfounded at the question. He was about to make some sort of lie to somehow get out of it, Becky brought her hand to his face, shutting him up instantly.

"In fact, no." Becky interrupted herself, wrinkling her nose at the mental image. "I don't even wanna know what happened behind those closed doors, because fuck knows what's going on in that sick mind of yours. You want Cena to go down in history as like the next Hulk Hogan, but it's not gonna be that way. It was your dream to make everyone love the son of a bitch, but it didn't turn out the way you hoped for, didn't it Vince? That politic playing, backstage bully always had to steal their thunder, and bury them in the process all because he thinks his spotlight is being threatened! We wrestlers worked our fucking arses off to get to the top, we earned that right, but you don't give talented guys the push they rightly deserve! Why, because you treat us like we're pieces of shit!"

Becky was unaware that 40% of the roster have gathered round the confrontation to see what the commotion was about. What they saw will surprise most of them to say the least, there was Becky Lynch having a heated argument with the chairman of the WWE!

"Another problem," added Becky. "Is that you don't like this and you don't like that, and you hate this person and you hate that person. You really hate the fact that someone else has a different opinion than you, it gets you so worked up, doesn't it? Oh yeah, Brad Maddox, remember him? The guy who you fire for saying pricks at a house show? You fired him like you teached us a lesson, like you were talking to us like we're children, like we're supposed to sit on our arses and shut the fuck up, right? That's horseshit, Vince!"

Half of the roster remembered the way Brad Maddox got fired that night. Being forced to be removed from the company, all because he wanted to play the role of a heel, and also for saying pricks, but the bitter old fool had to fire him for that, because of the restrictive PG handcuffs. Some fans on the internet had stated online they were not fans of Maddox, but they were anything but happy at the way he got fired.

The more Becky mentioned the corruption of this company, the more it made so much sense.

"Yeah, fuck what we want," thundered Becky. "It's always about what you want! Right!? We all get tossed aside, in favour of your big, muscular, roided freaks that you want to look good, all because you want to satisfy your uncontrollable, unhealthy, body-building fetish! You're so out of touch with reality, Vince! You've got your head so far up your arse, you actually start believing your own lies! People change, times change, even trends change, and yet you're the only one who refuses to stick with the times, and now this company will pay the heaviest price because of your ludicrous, outdated ways! Wake the fuck up, old man! What planet are you on!?"

If Vince wasn't as shell-shocked then before, he had a good reason to be. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He wanted his ears to deceive him, but he heard every word coming out of the Irishwoman's mouth loud and clear.

He shook his head in denial. Where did Becky get such lies from, and how dare she accuse him of not being in touch with reality and not sticking to the times. He tried to gain the upper hand, wanting to show her who is really in charge.

"How dare you!?" yelled Vince. "How dare you say I'm out of touch!? Where the hell did you get such claims from? Why is everyone keep saying I'm out of touch, or am I not sticking to the times? I'm not out of touch as the internet clai-"

"YOU'RE NOT OUT OF TOUCH!?" exploded Becky, causing the WWE chairman to nearly jump out of his skin. "YOU'RE FUCKING OUT OF TOUCH, YOU OLD MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE OUT OF TOUCH!"

Becky savagely shoved Vince after she said that last word. The old man lost his balance, and fell right on his ass in front of everyone. Some eyes widen in shock at what transpired right before them.

Vince now looked shocked to say anything at this point. He couldn't remember the last time anyone on the roster was this angry, and that happened about like 20 years ago.

He looked up to see the Irishwoman's imposing look. What he saw in her wasn't the same women who debuted at NXT, but someone else. She looked about almost ready to rip the old man into shreds at anytime. Her fists clenched at her sides, her teeth bared, and she was breathing heavily from months of frustration, and there was so much fiery rage in her eyes.

Some men on the roster who were witnessing this, some agree that she looked ready to rip anyone apart, and some even took a step back from her terrifying aura.

"It's because of Linda!" barked Becky, pointing her finger at Vince. "Another reason this company is in such a mess is because of your wife and her senatorial run! What the fuck happened to the Vince McMahon, who actually had the balls to say fuck you, we'll do whatever we want? Oh yeah, that's right, you left your balls in your wife's purse. It just proves it, doesn't it? Now I know why you became such a pussy, all because your wife desperately wanted to be a goddamn senator, wasn't it?"

The wrestlers all remembered Linda McMahon's senate campaign. She had tried it out twice to become the senator for the White House, and according to most, it was pretty much the sole reason why this company is still PG. It was some years ago during some political debate, her opponent had shown footage from the Attitude Era to remind her of her past involvement in the wrestling business, but Vince didn't like it one bit. He attempted to remove videos of that era from YouTube, in a vain attempt to keep his company a clean image for kids who don't know any better.

They all thought that after those two failed attempts, many believed that this company would go back to TV-14 to solve all the problems the WWE is still facing to this very day, but they didn't.

"You thought playing safe, going all PG is the answer to everything," ranted Becky. "Censoring everything just so you want to keep this company a nice, fresh, clean image for the mainstream media! Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll get a pat on the back when reality kicks you right where it hurts! CM Punk was right about you. This bully campaign you came up with, oh don't make me laugh. You claim you set this up so you thought your wrestlers could stand up to bullying, when you yourself are the biggest bully! You are the most hypocritical, selfish, sick, perverted, pathetic excuse for a human being I have ever seen in my whole fucking life!"

Some of the roster who was still in the WWE for the last couple of years, it eerily reminded them of 2011 when CM Punk had called out the WWE about the mismanagement, money coming first before the fans, those running it, Vince and Kevin Dunn included, treating their employees like they were lower than dirt, ect. Even after Punk walked out of the company 2 years ago, his pipe bomb speech still rang true to this very day.

There hasn't been anyone who squared up against the WWE machine since.

"One day Vince," Becky continues mercilessly. "One day they will know what you've done. They will discover your dirty secrets, and drag your old skeletons out of your cupboard. Don't even think about planning on retconning your past from the public, just like they way you erased certain people from this company's history, because trust me, one of these days, the public will know everything! The scandals, the affairs, the cover-ups, the horrible things you've done in your life, and most of all, screwing over wrestlers who you thought they won't fit into your perfect little world! I hope you're proud of yourself for what you've done over the years, you selfish bastard!"

Becky decided to let her words sink into the WWE chairman's mind, when she had her eyes set on the man responsible for booking such terrible matches, and for the state this company is in, was executive producer Kevin Dunn.

"And you!" growled Becky, pointed her finger at Dunn, who cowered at the Lass Kicker's menacing aura. "You better give me a damn good explanation why you book the worst matches that makes no amount of sense! Oh yeah, Paige randomly turns face without a single motivation behind it, and with no meaning behind any of it as well! Don't even try to book me into one of those joke matches against one of those talentless whores, or I swear I will snap your fucking cock off, and jam it into your arse, you waste of existence!"

Dunn was opening and closing his mouth like a dying fish. He barely managed to say a few words.

"What are you talking about," said Dunn, waving his arms about like a complete idiot. "I only thought I would make this programme this best out there! I thought it would make it even better if there are no women on the roster and then get rid of the female wrest-"

Dunn's sexist rant was cut short when Becky gave him a vicious, open hand punch to the nose, causing him to tumble onto the floor.

"FUCK YOU!" snapped Becky. "This company would've been in a much better place if your mother aborted you!"

Everyone gasped at the harsh comment. Just when things couldn't get ugly, not only Becky was pouring her frustrations out on Vince, she had also decided to take it out on Dunn as well, especially with the comment that brutal.

Becky grinned in satisfaction at the sight of Dunn, who was clutching his broken nose in agony, and she could see blood flowing through between his fingers. To add insult to injury, she gave him a straight kick right between his legs. Dunn wailed in agony at the contact.

"Oh, what's the matter Dunn," taunted Becky darkly. "Is it painful? Oh, and do yourself and your dentist a favour and knock your beaver teeth out, will you?"

Without giving him a single amount of time, she turned to look down on Vince, who still sat on the floor in stunned silence.

"You're repeating the same mistakes that WCW made, Vince," stated Becky. "You really need to be careful what you wish for, because if you don't listen to your fans, it will be your downfall. The more you ignore them, things will get worse. One day Vince, just one day Karma will come and fuck you up severely, and there will be no one to save you."

The roster cleared the path for the Irishwoman to get through. Becky was about to leave for her dressing room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"And another thing," added Becky, turning her head over her shoulder. "The ratings are already dropping. The numbers were used to be 4s, or even 3s, and now they're at 2s. You claimed you're not concerned about those ratings, but I know deep down, it's eating you alive. The truth hurts, doesn't it Vince? The more you and the creative continue to write something you call entertainment, the more the viewers will tune out. Do I have to mention that the USA Network are not happy with the low ratings, and actually considered taking RAW and Smackdown off the air if you continue to head down that road?"

Becky stopped for a brief few seconds, looked at Vince over her shoulder with pity written on her face.

"If only your father could see you now, Vince," sighed Becky. "If I were him, seeing what you've done to his legacy that he worked so hard to build, I would've been absolutely ashamed of you. Don't come crying when USA Network does pull the plug, or use any lame excuses, because the damage would already be done, and the shows will rot in some unknown, unreliable network in the near future. It'll be all down to you, and you will have no one, and nothing else to blame but yourself. Think about it, old man."

Becky then disappeared into the corridor.

Half of the roster were just shocked that had to watch all this. They really can't believe that Becky actually had the guts to stand up to the boss himself about the state of the company.

They had to wonder what happened to Becky? This kind, gentle woman who was so nice to everyone in the locker room, and had no problems being friends with everyone only a few short weeks ago, and now, she had just called out the boss about the state of this company.

The Irishwoman became so bitter and violent ever since Ric Flair had cost her the match at the PPV. Some of the roster thought the way he had cost her the championship match that night, they now realized too late that the Nature Boy had made a very, unwise decision. He had awoken something deep within her, and they know she will not stop at nothing until she accomplish her goals.

She had criticised Total Divas to Paige, she had battered Alicia Fox's face with her shillelagh, purposely injured her in a most brutal fashion, and now she had verbally abused Vince McMahon and Kevin Dunn in front of her co-workers.

They shuddered to think what she will do next.

They had all thought the caffeine incident was going to be the talk for weeks to come, but this one just tops it.

They can see the look on Vince's face. The look in his eyes says it all. They never thought in a million years the roster would see the chairman of the WWE shit himself at the sight of a very pissed off female wrestler. They never once thought that woman would be Becky Lynch.

What they do know, judging the way Vince looks after the Irishwoman's truthful speech to him and Kevin Dunn, they could honestly say that he is scared.

Whether he wanted admit it or not, Vince McMahon was now becoming very afraid of Becky Lynch.

About an hour later, Charlotte was already having a match against Brie Bella. Of course, her father Ric Flair was at ringside cheering on his daughter.

Everything was going so well for the Divas Champion, until Brie gained the upper hand.

One half of the Bellas scored a flying clothesline, hooking the leg for the pin, only to find out the referee was not counting. He got distracted by Ric Flair, obviously trying to cost her the match in almost the same way he did to Becky Lynch at the Royal Rumble.

Brie saw the old man, getting up from the pinning position to confront him. She then felt someone grabbing her shoulder from behind, turned around to recieve a straight kick to the temple from Charlotte.

Unknown to Charlotte, Becky Lynch had decided to make her presence known.

She ran through the crowd, and jumped over the barricade. She went to the time keeper's table, shoved the poor guy out of the way, and picked up Charlotte's championship belt. She went to the ring, positioning herself behind Charlotte, waiting for her to turn around. When she did, the Lass Kicker walloped her in the face with the belt.

With the referee trying to remove Flair, who threw one of his tantrums like he always did in the past at what he just saw, Becky pulled Brie by the arm to cover the Divas Champion in the pin. She exited the ring, taking the championship belt with her.

The referee finally turned around to see Brie covering Charlotte for the pin, counting 1-2-3, granting her the victory.

At ringside, Becky nearly laughed at the look on Flair's face. The old man looked like he's about to have a stroke.

" _If he keeps doing those tantrums,_ " thought Becky, grinning. " _He's gonna give himself a heart attack..._ "

Becky had decided she had seen enough. She jumped over the barricade, ran through the crowd with the belt in hand. She made it backstage, still legging it through the corridors, until she made to her Ferarri. She climbed onto her driver's seat, started the engine, and drove out of the arena.

Later into the night, Becky was at her hotel room, having just finished listening to Bruce Blitz reviewing the latest episode of RAW. Laying on the bed, was Charlotte's stolen Divas Championship belt.

She clicked on the MP3 file on her laptop, and Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machine blasted through the mini speakers.

" _How appropriate..._ " thought Becky.

The news of Alicia's injury had spread all over the internet like wildfire. Everyone reported the way the Irishwoman had savagely pulled the Bella supporter's arm with her signature arm bar finish, with that shillelagh to add more pressure.

The doctors told in one wrestling related article, that she had suffered a severely dislocated shoulder. They said the injury looked very nasty, and said she has a tear in her muscle, making it difficult for her to move it.

It had even stated that the Lass Kicker may have ended Alicia's wrestling career. It had also said, that once she recovers from her injury, she will never be able to wrestle again.

Whether Alicia likes it or not, she will have to leave the WWE for her own sake.

" _Good,_ " thought Becky, once again not showing any emotion. " _One less, talentless model to worry about. I highly doubt everyone will miss her..._ "

She sat on the edge of her bed, took the belt with one hand to place it on her lap, and took a close look at it with obvious disgust.

" _Wow..._ " thought Becky. " _I actually wrestled for this piece of shit? In some cruel sense of irony, I'm actually glad I lost. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on Flair, that washed-up old man is still on my target list..._ "

There was nothing memorable about this belt during the last 8 years, nothing special ever happened like at all. What happened to the importance and the prestige of the Women's Championship? What happened to the women wrestlers of yesteryear who held that championship like Moolah, Lita, Trish, Victoria ect.?

They got rid of it, and replaced it with that pathetic, butterfly shaped tin cup. Seriously, this belt was held by Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, Maryse, any talentless models that the out of touch old man prefers.

" _A meaningless belt, held by countless, pathetic models..._ " thought Becky, who was ever more than thankful they have all left. " _They're very lucky they're no longer associated with this fucked-up company, otherwise those skanks would all feel my pain._ "

Another thing that's really sad, that the NXT Women's Championship, which Bayley is currently holding, probably means more to the women wrestlers, than that plastic looking, butterfly belt. One look at that Divas Championship belt just says everything about the state of the division.

Bayley...

Becky closed her eyes, and placed her face in her hands in sorrow, feeling very remorseful for her betrayal on Bayley for the first time. Tears welled up in her eyes, remembering every thought and detail on the night on NXT she turned heel on the happy-go-lucky Women's Champion, in favour of Sasha Banks. She remembered when she walked up the ramp way with the Boss, the look of betrayal and heartbreak on Bayley's face told her the whole story, and it continues to haunt Becky to this very day.

After the TakeOver Unstoppable PPV, Bayley went up to Becky to congratulate her for her outstanding performance in the ring. The night after the PPV, the happy-go-lucky Women's Champion spoke to Becky about what happened on the that night, the Irishwoman had expressed regret, wishing she would go back and prevent herself from doing such actions. Bayley just smiled at her, and said she forgave her for what had happened, and decided to give the Irishwoman another chance.

" _How could Bayley forgive me after what I had done to her?_ " thought Becky to herself in sadness. " _She hadn't done anything to me at all, and yet I treated her like she was nothing. All she wanted was to make some friends, and I stabbed her in the back just like that. I'll make it up to her the next time I see her, I believe I owe her an explanation, which we hadn't had time for. Oh god, I feel so horrid..._ "

Wiping her tears away, Becky had made a silent vow to herself. If Bayley decides to come to the main roster after her days in NXT are done, Becky would become her protector and be on the lookout for her. She would be at the Hugger's side, and shield her from everything the WWE machine will throw in, like the old man's dictatorship, Kevin Dunn's poisonous influence behind the scenes, and the soap opera-esque creative team.

Becky knew from a mile away Vince and the others will use Bayley for their own selfish goals. They will give her false hope, deceiving her into believing that she will have opportunities, threaten her career if she disobeys the machine, and have her buried by one of the talentless models, mainly one of the Bellas, or worse, Stephanie McMahon.

" _I swear if Vince and Dunn do anything in their power to hurt her to protect themselves and their public image,_ " thought Becky darkly. " _I will make them wish they were never born. Those two will be dead men walking if they even think about messing with her! I have to warn her before it's too late..._ "

Leaving her thoughts about Bayley aside, Becky went to the side of her bed, placed her traveling bag on her lap. She unzipped it, dug in to bring out a claw hammer.

She eyed the metal object for a few seconds, before she slowly turned her head to Charlotte's championship belt.

" _If Charlotte used me for her petty gain,_ " thought Becky. " _Then I will take something she holds dear away from her..._ "

The Irishwoman's lips grew into an evil smirk that would give The Undertaker a run for his money. She placed the belt in front of her, and raised the hammer above her head.


	4. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**"I see pain, I see need**

**I see liars and thieves abuse power with greed**

**I had hope, I believed**

**But I'm beginning to think that I've been decieved**

**You will pay for what you've done." - Linkin Park, No More Sorrow**

* * *

 

 

Becky Lynch was at her locker room for another night of RAW. The lights were off, the only light illuminating the room, was the HD wide TV screen.

On the screen, it showed the New Day doing yet another segment that made no amount of sense. To Becky however, she felt like she wanted to be put in a coma right this minute. Every week, the segments and matches that made no sense had become increasingly painful to watch. The fans felt like they were about to be put to sleep, and from what Becky heard, some wrestlers in the back began to feel the same way. It's the same shit, different night, and it will always be that way as long as Vince is around.

Becky felt like she wanted to wring the old fucker's neck for his utter stupidity.

" _You never learn, do you Vince?_ " thought Becky. " _Haven't you not learned from what I told you last week, or are you just so senile that you forgot that you're running a wrestling company. I guess the proof is in the pudding, this company is truly being run by narcissistic morons..._ "

Becky darkened her eyes, curled her lips into an dark grin, and let out a humourless, sarcastic laugh.

" _What do those 20 something members of the Creative Team know about this business,_ " Becky thought bitterly. " _Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They have no idea what to do, their pacing make no sense, they have no idea who is face or heel, nothing. The only thing they should do, is fire themselves for keep giving fans terrible RAW after terrible RAW! Storylines and buildups all ruined by a bunch of insecure, incompetent, unassertive motherfuckers, and Kim Jong McMahon is OK with that! Such pile of shit!_ "

As for Ric Flair, she neither doesn't give a damn what he had accomplished for the business over the years, nor does she care if he's the 16-time world champion. The way the direction this company is heading, let Cena break the old man's record, let the ratings drop to the 1s, or even the 0s for all she cares.

In her honest opinion, Flair was nothing more than an egotistical, self-centered, spotlight stealing prick who doesn't know when to stop.

" _That pretty much sums him up,_ " thought Becky. " _A vain old man who really doesn't know when to hang it up. He really doesn't have a clue at all..._ "

Becky had to agree with Scott Steiner when he made that shoot promo on the Nature Boy during WCW's dying days all those years ago. Ric Flair is nothing more than a jealous, old bastard. Always have and always will.

The WWE always had a knack to push veterans who were way past their prime. They don't give the newer, younger wrestlers a chance to be at the spotlight, no matter how they worked so hard to get where they are at, the company will always turn their eyes to the wrestlers of yesteryear. Who will the WWE turn to when the Undertaker and all the part-times decide to retire and leave one day, then what will they do?

That is one of the reasons why the WWE is slowly dying. It wasn't just that, but there are so many reasons that Becky could think how this company became what they are today. It wasn't just Linda McMahon's senate run, the lack of star power, the low ratings, Kevin Dunn's lack of respect for the business, the advertisers being politically correct, or even Cena's decade reign of terror.

The number 1, sole reason was the Chris Benoit incident.

" _I really wonder what direction this company would be going if Benoit hadn't lost his mind..._ " thought Becky sadly.

The Irishwoman closed her eyes, and let out an emotional sigh at the thought. All those endless what ifs were circling her mind at an endless loop.

Becky shook her head to clear her thoughts to focus on her plans she made for the night. Tonight, she will make that disgusting old man wish he never met her. It really doesn't matter how far she will go, she will make sure he stays out of the wrestling industry for good.

" _Everything is all set,_ " thought Becky sinisterly. " _Flair, your days are numbered. Enjoy yourself while you still can, because you're really gonna need it. And Charlotte, once your interfering old fool is out of the way, you're next..._ "

An hour later, Charlotte was having a match with Natalya, with Ric Flair at ringside as usual. The Divas Champion's mind was pretty much elsewhere and she just couldn't focus on her match at all. Her mood hadn't improved one bit, and she was more than a little pissed off. She was like that for the majority of the week ever since Becky Lynch had stolen her championship last week. The look on her face say it all on the situation.

The match dragged for a good 5 minutes, things got interesting when Becky sprinted down the ramp way with a metal pipe in her hand, her shillelagh looped in a leather band around her belt to her left hip. She was not in her usual steampunk gear, and she was lacking the goggles. The Lass Kicker is wearing just a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Over her shoulder, was a white duffle bag contained something that most people were wondering what was in there.

" _They'll know soon enough..._ " thought Becky.

When she halted to a stop behind Flair, she did not hesitate to swing the pipe right to the back of the old man's head in a most savage way possible. The wrestling veteran went into shock when he felt the impact from the back of his head from that steel pipe.

The audience gasped in shock when blood was pouring rapidly from Flair's head, his face already a crimson mask.

Becky went under the bottom rope to enter the ring, she pulled the shillelagh out of the leather loop and swang it to deliver a straight, firm blow right to Natalya's temple, knocking her out instantly.

Becky turned her head to face Charlotte, who tried to take her out with the clothesline, but the Irishwoman ducked in time to swing her weapon to the abdomen, knocking the wind out of the Diva's Champion. Becky didn't give Charlotte time to recover as she swang her shillelagh right to the blonde's kidneys, causing her to fall right on her stomach.

Becky looked at the carnage she had crated, she was looking back and forth between a stunned Charlotte and an unconscious Natalya. She picked up the Canadian and threw her over the top rope like she was nothing.

Becky dug her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out what appears to be a pair of handcuffs. She pulled a dazed Charlotte to the other side of the ring away, she then locked one cuff around blonde's left wrist, and secured the other around the bottom rope.

Satisfied with her work, Becky looked over to the left to see Flair slowly climbing up to the ring, bleeding profusely like a stuck pig, his face and hair a crimson mess and he looked just about nearly out of it. The Irishwoman ran up to him and dragged his bloody carcass in the ring.

"Get your saggy arse in here, old man!" yelled Becky.

Becky left Flair laying there, more blood pouring out from the wound, staining the floor of the ring. She went to ringside to look under the ring for some weapons in front of the announcers table, she overheard Micheal Cole stating the obvious to thousands watching at home as usual. She turned around to face him with an annoyed look on her face, she then marched to the announcer's table and slammed her hands against the top, nearly making the commentary team jump out of their seats in fright.

"Shut the fuck up, cocksucker!" spat Becky.

Cole has wisely kept his mouth shut for almost the rest of the night. Bryon Saxton looked like he was about to crap his pants, and even JBL looked surprised for a minute there. The Lass Kicker didn't give a single amount of time for them, she turned her back to them, and continued her search under the ring.

Becky lifted the apron and found what she was looking for. She fished out a weapon from under the ring that every wrestling fan would recongnise back in the golden years of wrestling, the same equilazer that a certain Hardcore Legend made famous. It was a baseball bat, wrapped in barb wire. The Lass Kicker had a sadistic, almost joyful look in her eyes as she looked at the weapon like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She climbed back to the ring, as she slowly marched towards Flair.

The two time Hall of Famer, who was still nearly out from the blow to the head, somehow regained his sight. He didn't get a chance to recover when he felt sudden anxiety when he saw Becky Lynch standing tall over him in a threatening, imposing aura, standing over him with a barbwire bat in hand. She crouched down and viciously pulled his blood stained hair, forcing him to look at her.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you Flair?" said Becky in a dark, foreboding tone. "Don't worry, I'll make that decision for you."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Becky went right at him. She dropped her weapon, and proceed to give Flair a beating of his life. She pounded away at Flair's bloody face with her fists at such a frightening speed.

Charlotte shook her head to get the cobwebs out, when she did, her eyes widened as Becky gave stiff kicks right to her father's head and back in a rather destructive way. She froze in horror for a good second when she spotted the barb wire baseball bat in the ring close to Becky.

Charlotte attempted to get up to rescue her father, but she found herself tugged back down again. She looked to the left side to find the source, to find her left wrist handcuffed to the bottom rope. She realised in fear that Becky had planned it, and it looked like that she was pretty much succeeding too.

Becky kicked Flair right between his legs. He howled in agony at the contact, to exhausted to fight back, especially in the state that the Irishwoman was giving him.

As the battered old man lay there in pain, Becky grabbed the bat, and much to the shock of everyone in the arena, she went completely berserk. She hammered away at Flair's face with the bat, and around the upper area of his body.

"No! Stop it! Please!" yelled Charlotte, tears steaming down her face, struggled against the metal bonds that held her back. She pleaded Becky to stop, but the Irishwoman wasn't listening anymore, she was already far gone in her anger. She rolled Flair to his stomach, she crouched down, yanking his bloody hair, and started raking the old man's face with the barb wire, using the bat like it was a cheese grater. Sharp, little pieces of metal ripping his flesh as though it was paper, making his open wound worse than it already is.

"You think it's fun to fuck with me, old man!" shouted Becky, seeing red. "I'll make you think twice about shoving your tongue down my throat and get away with it, you fucking creeper!"

There was nothing Charlotte could do to save her father at this point. All she could do was sit there, struggling against the handcuffs, and watch the rage-fueled Lass Kicker tearing him apart with the barb wire bat.

Becky violently threw the bat down, leaving another blood stain on the mat. She picked up her shillelagh, positioning herself to execute her armbar finish on Flair, placing her weapon on his wrist, performing in the exact way she did to Alicia Fox. She pulled his arm as tight as possible, making sure his muscle on shoulder tears clean.

Before the incident went too far, referees, road agents and security made a mad dash to the ring. They all went around Becky, trying to restrain her from Flair, but she refused to let go, applying more pressure onto the arm. It took about 7 people to finally remove her from him, as soon as they thought they suceeded, she leaped herself out of their grasps, and swang her shillelagh at them, chasing them out of the ring.

"Get the fuck away from me!" warned Becky, pointing her finger at them.

Turning her back on the order team, the Lass Kicker went up to the handcuffed Charlotte, who only just finshed crying her eyes out.

"Becky please!" begged an emotional Charlotte, desperation evident in her voice. "If it's about the championship, I'll give you a rematch at Fastlane! I'll give you anything, but please! Stop this madness!"

Becky looked at her for a full second, before letting out an evil laugh that sounded so cruel, it sent Charlotte's hopeful look drop by a millisecond.

"Oh Charlotte dear," said Becky in a mocking tone. "Are you really that stupid and naive? Who the hell ever said I wanted a championship rematch?"

"What do you mean by that!?" demanded Charlotte.

The Irishwoman's lips curled into an sinister grin. A sight that Charlotte wasn't used to seeing all the years she had known her, and she could really tell this woman was not the Becky Lynch she once knew. The blonde can clearly see that Becky was no longer the fun-loving, pun-making jokester. In her place was a cold, vengeful, unforgiving woman.

Charlotte knew she shouldn't be concerned about Becky's new attitude, but she really couldn't help but think about the recent incidents the Irishwoman had caused since the night after the Royal Rumble, she feared that she might be next on the Lass Kicker's hitlist.

The thought of what the Irishwoman will do after she was finished brutalized her father, who knows what she will do next because Becky was becoming more unpredictable each week.

She was told from one of the members of the roster on the day after last week's RAW about Becky's violent actions that had been going on for a few weeks, from the unplanned beatdown of Alicia Fox that led to the end of her career, the public verbal attack on Vince McMahon and Kevin Dunn, everything she had done. She never thought it would happen to her or her father, but tonight just really wasn't the case.

Her main worry was the fact that her father had just been beaten to a bloody pulp by her former best friend, plus there was no sign of her missing championship belt on Becky, which puts Charlotte in a very worrying position.

Did her father really push Becky too far? Did his actions cause the Irishwoman to take her anger and long built-up frustrations out on Vince McMahon and the rest of the WWE over not giving the fans what they want?

Was it really his fault?

For the first time ever since she had known Becky before they joined the WWE, Charlotte was scared. She wasn't scared for herself, she was frightened for her father, whose fate was being fiddled with by someone who was once her best friend.

Then, with a blink of an eye, Becky actually went and did something that will keep the wrestling world for a very, long time.

She picked up the duffle bag, fished her hand into it and tossed out...

...the destroyed Divas Championship belt!

It clattered onto the floor of the ring in front of her like it's a piece of trash. Pieces of silvery metal were scattered everywhere like glass.

Charlotte nearly let out a shocked gasp, covering her mouth with her free hand. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer at the scene in front of her. She honestly felt like everything around her froze still, like time doesn't hold any meaning around her. No, this can't be happening to her. She thought her night couldn't get any worse. She never thought in her wildest dreams, that her former best friend could do such a thing. All her hopes and dreams that she had, her bright future that she looked into during her time in this industry, and Becky just went and literally smashed them all into pieces.

She looked at what was left of her championship belt in despair, a dreaded feeling right at the bottom of her heart, that this incident may spell the end of the Divas Division as she knows it.

She can feel her whole world crashing down on top of her. She really doesn't know what is worse, it's either the sight of her battered, bloodied father, or her wrecked championship belt.

Becky just stared at the emotional Charlotte with that same blank look she gave Vince last week. Once again, she was not feeling any guilt for what she had done to her, or her father. The Irishwoman picked up a mic and raised it to her lips for everyone to hear her next statement loud and clear.

"Know this Charlotte," informed Becky. "I'm not indirectly responsible for the downfall of this division. You wanna know who actually ran it into the ground; Kevin Dunn. He had done his very best to get rid of us wrestlers, and replace us for bleach-haired, fake tanned, and false-breasted talentless tramps to waste more air time. Even if us talented women wrestlers have made it into the main roster, it still wouldn't have mattered anyway. Guess what Charlotte, his plan worked. He obliterated this once great division into nothing, just so he can make a lot of money for himself. Don't believe me, ask him yourself. Everything that transpired before your very eyes is all his work."

Becky turned her head to face the cameraman, knowing full well that Vince will be watching this incident backstage. She glared right through the lens of the camera, hoping to burn a hole right through the old fool's head.

"Vince," growled Becky, her Irish accent thick with barely contained anger. "If you're watching this in your little monitor with your little pet at your side, I hope you two are listening loud and clear; I hope you two are proud of yourselves. The mess you've created over the last few years, it's all down to you. Deny it all you want, blame me all you like, but you and I both know you're to blame for all this. Everyone watching at home, even knows that too, but the idiotic sheep you call the WWE 'Universe', which is a stupid name for the fans by the way, are probably either too thick or brain dead to tell the difference between reality or a fantasy. There's yet another problem, when things don't go your way, like anything at all, you always place the blame on anyone else than yourself. When everyone online criticizes what you and the Creative Team had planned, of course they're gonna hate it! They're not always gonna like eveything you like! You really wonder why they reject Cena and Reigns, don't you? It really grinds your gears knowing that everyone else prefers talented wrestlers, who were organically over with the fans than your chosen golden boys, but instead, you give them a huge middle finger in return. No wonder real wrestling fans had abandoned ship and watch something decent instead."

Becky stopped for a couple seconds to take a breather. She looked over to the sold out crowd, but to her bitter disappointment, she didn't recieve any response from the casual audience. No cheers, no boos or even a mixed response, nothing.

" _Of course the pathetic sheep sits there and do fuck all,_ " Becky thought angrily, finding herself despising the silent audience even more. " _Are these people even wrestling fans at all, or are we performing to a bunch of fucking zombies? Fuck the arse-licking society!_ "

Charlotte looked over Becky to see Flair, she gave out a strangled sob at the look of her father's bloody face, and it was literally a crimson mask. The gash on his forehead looked deep, it looks like the blood continues to pour from the wound if it doesn't get stitched shut. There was a tiny hint of a bruise under his left eye, marking the beginnings of a black eye.

"I told you, Vince," Becky continued. "I warned you last week about overpushing wrestlers nobody likes, but you decided to go ahead with that and do it anyway, because you really don't care what people actually want anymore, do you? All you ever want from those people are little pieces of paper from their wallets in order to keep this shell of a wrestling company going! You really don't listen to anyone or anything apart from the arse-licking yes men around you, because they're just as responsible for the downfall of this company as you are Vince, and I shouldn't be surprised your brainless daughter is playing her part in this too. I doubt you listen to me now, even after everything I told you last week, you're just gonna revert your weekly shows back to the same old same old! After what I'm gonna do to Flair, and trust me on that one old man, consequences will never be the same!"

Becky dropped her mic and positioned herself in the corner, waiting for Flair to get on his knees. The position the Irishwoman was in to steady herself, stretching her arms out backwards, hands holding onto the ropes, her right knee bent into a readying position, and her eyes held that predatory look. She looked almost like a lion stalking its prey, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

The referees, road agents and security at ringside waved their hands to try and reason with Becky not to do it, but their efforts were just pitiful and weak.

As Flair just barely managed to pull himself up with his hands and knees, Becky saw her opportunity. She charged right at him and delivered a stiff boot right to the veteran's temple, knocking him out clean.

" _Oh, eat your fucking heart out, Orton!_ " thought Becky, relishing the moment.

She took one last look at the bloodied, broken, unconscious Flair, looking somewhat satisfied with her work. She climbed out of the ring, went up the ramp way to make her way back to her dressing room.

The EMTs had arrived as soon as Becky headed backstage. One of the road agents had managed to unlock the handcuffs from Charlotte, who couldn't stop trembling as she immediately went to her father's side.

Charlotte felt like she was experiencing a living nightmare. She had to be in a middle of a bad dream and she felt like she was about to wake up any minute. But her wish never came to fruition when the EMTs and the backstage crew slowly put Flair onto the stretcher, strapping him tight as they slowly made their way up the ramp way.

Just when Charlotte and the EMTs were about to take Flair backstage, Becky ran right through the curtains. She swung her shillelagh at everyone, referees, road agents and the EMTs alike. They all backed away from her sudden appearence, as they wisely stood on their spots, anywhere away from her. The Irishwoman went to Flair's side, and give the unconscious man a stiff punch right to the face that he will no doubt feel it in the morning.

"I'm not done with you yet, old man!" yelled Becky.

The Irishwoman wheeled Flair to the left side of the stage, positioning the stretcher very carefully.

Charlotte looked on, seeing what Becky had planned to do with her father. She ran to the redhead, hoping to blindside her, but ultimately failed when Becky used the shillelagh to the mid section again to take her out.

"Hey Charlotte!" Becky called out. "You wanna watch something that would change you, watch this!"

Becky went back to the stretcher with an unconscious Flair still strapped onto the right side of the stage. Then suddenly, it all happened as if it was in slow motion.

Becky pushed the stretcher, her legs pushing themselves to start running , wheeled Flair onto the edge of the stage, hoping to send the old man away from this business for good.

" **DADDY!!!** " Charlotte screamed at the top her lungs, her voice never reaching that level of squeak before.

The stretcher tipped forward as the front wheels left the stage, the protective bedding collapsed from the metal framing, sending him belly first right onto the concrete floor. The crowd had eventually woke up and yelled in shock at the scene.

Everyone all went to the spot where Flair fell. Charlotte was now openly crying her eyes out, her tears staining her makeup was running down her face.

The rage-fueled Irishwoman stood on the edge of the stage, looking down at the bloody mess that was Ric Flair. Her cold, soul piercing eyes stared at the shell of a man of what he used to be. The thought of Flair's fate after tonight made Becky let out an unsettling, evil laugh for everyone to hear.

The laugh made nearly everyone in the arena felt a wave of fear and uneasiness. Everyone who watched this incident before them, they came to a realization that this is yet another unscripted segment, and they can only imagine what Vince must be thinking watching this.

Becky made it to her locker room, and locked the door so she could avoid any unwanted questions from everyone. She sat down on her bench to think things over that happened just about a few moments ago.

She had done it. She really can't believe she actually went and did it! She had finally fulfilled her long-awaited desire of revenge on Flair, so maybe that will teach the old man to go anywhere near that ring.

Becky giggled darkly to herself. She knew somewhere down the line, that Charlotte will challenge her to a match next week.

" _Why am I not surprised anymore?_ " thought Becky. " _She's just like what the WWE had become; predictable. Of course the poor bitch is gonna face me in a another shitty match..._ "

Whatever the now former Divas Champion's vain attempt for revenge, Becky will be ready for her. Let's see if she'll win her own battles without daddy dearest helping her.

" _One down, one more to go..._ " thought Becky sinisterly.

She collected her things, threw her bag over her shoulder, and drove to her hotel for some much needed rest.


	5. Far from Over

It was around the afternoon, just before RAW, Becky Lynch was conducted to do a pre-show interview with Michael Cole.

" _Great..._ " thought Becky sarcastically. " _Just what I need, an exclusive interview from the dick professor himself. Of course the fucking idiot is gonna ask me stupid questions that everyone already knows. Seriously, that man has no dick of his own, he resorted to use a bag full of heat-seeking dildos. He probably sucks Vince McHitler's cock more than Cena does to keep his job. Pretty much explains a lot..._ "

A week had quickly passed by since the Ric Flair incident, everything is all buzzing in the wrestling world left, right and center and everyone just couldn't stop talking about the way Becky had done to him. The Irishwoman rolled her eyes at their ignorance. Everywhere she went, she just couldn't catch a break. From hotels, airports, gyms, just about everywhere. The fans kept asking her the same question she just couldn't avoid. She honestly felt like she wanted to unleash her wrath on them.

" _Hadn't those people heard of the word privacy!?_ " spat Becky. " _They all saw what happened, and yet they ask me such a thing! All they ask me was 'Why, Becky why? How could you destory a legend like Flair?'. 'What possessed you to injure him?'. That's all they ever fucking ask me! Does the casual audience, or even the pathetic, little smarks have a brain?_ "

That wasn't the only thing on top of Becky's problems. Through the weekend, she had received text messages from just about everyone she knows. They were all from Bayley, Finn Balor, Dean Ambrose, and much to the Irishwoman's surprise, Alexa Bliss.

Instead of asking her about the Flair incident like everyone else, they asked her what changed in her after the Royal Rumble. She replied to all of them that it was his fault that all of this had happened. She simply replied to them if Flair hadn't cost her the match that night, then none of those incidents would've happened.

There were rumours going round the wrestling news from various sources online about Flair's injury. It has been reported that the arm injury he sustained from the armbar finish with the shillelagh added by Becky from last week's RAW was not looking good at all. The doctors had confirmed a few days later that he had suffered a tear on his muscle, and it was the exact, same injury that of Alicia Fox.

The injuries that Flair had sustained looked horrible after he was transferred to the hospital. He had underwent surgery to get that deep, open cut on his forehead from the barb wire bat shut. It took 23 stitches to seal it, same with the wound on the back of his head. The black eye he requiered was it was just a normal, they had said it will pass in the next couple of weeks.

Charlotte had spent the last few days at the hospital at her father's side, not once leaving him. She hadn't stopped crying over the incident last week, and she couldn't stop thinking about the way her former best friend done to him. She couldn't recall seeing the Irishwoman that angry before, but she had a bright idea that it all started during their match at the Royal Rumble when her father interfered more than once that triggered the Lass Kicker's uncontrollable rage.

It didn't stop her from making a vow to her father. She had made a promise to him she would avenge him and put Becky out of her misery once and for all.

Unfortunately for the former Divas Champion, she was unaware that she had sealed her own fate, not knowing of the hell that was about to be unleashed upon her.

When the women on the roster had heard about Ric Flair's injury, they don't want to get in the way of Becky's destructive path, almost afraid that one of them will suffer the same fate as Alicia Fox.

When they learned that Charlotte had booked herself in a match against Becky, they thought she had a death wish to square up against a bitter, anger driven Irishwoman, all because she wants to avenge her father. The ladies in the locker room seriously don't know how to handle this situation, they don't know if they should give her a positive compliment or tell her to watch out, but they all made a wise decision to stay out of it, because they know the outcome afterwards is not going to be very pretty.

There was Becky, sat backstage in a leather chair opposite Michael Cole, with cameras recording everything for later tonight.

"Becky Lynch," said Cole. "Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to do this exclusive interview with me. How are you feeling this afternoon?"

Becky remained silent. Her menacing posture looked like she doesn't want to be here at all, in fact, she looked about ready to destroy someone. She sat there with her legs crossed, her hands clasped together with the deadly look on her face, which actually scared Cole just a little bit before getting down to business.

"Anyway," said Cole, getting the interview on the way. "Let's start by asking you about your actions last week on RAW."

" _I fucking knew it..._ " thought Becky, annoyed.

"You've interfered in a match between Charlotte and Natalya," stated Cole. "You've swung that shillelagh right onto Natalya's head, suffered a concussion and will be out of action for a week. Then, you proceed to attack Charlotte, handcuffed her to the bottom rope, and above all else, you had brutally pounded on Ric Flair, and above all else, you dragged that barb wire baseball bat right across his face. After your relentless assault, you proceed to push him off the stage, while he was strapped to that stretcher when the EMTs were about to take him to the hospital."

Becky remained unfazed from what Cole had told her. In her honesty, neither the news of Natalya's concussion was not her concern in the slightest, nor about the aftermath of her brutal beat down on Ric Flair.

"The doctors informed me," Cole told Becky. "That he had suffered a major shoulder injury from your armbar submission finisher. Due to your actions last week, he had to spend 3 days at the hospital to seal both wounds on his head. He had about 23 stitches to the front from that barb wire bat shot, and at least another 10 at the back from that steel pipe. I had a look at the results of the damage you've caused, and it looked very horrific. How does that make you feel about this situation, how are you not even remotely remorseful leaving Ric Flair a bloody mess? Do you realize what yo-"

"Look, Pole," said Becky quickly, interrupted him mid sentence. "Let's cut the bullshit and let me explain loud and clear to everyone watching at home."

Cole froze in mid sentence and posture from the Lass Kicker's blatant interruption. He quickly relaxed into his seat, letting Becky explain everything.

"I have plenty of reasons what I did to the old man," stated Becky. "One of the few, is the fact that he just couldn't stay away from the ring, even after retirement. I took extreme measures to do what I had to do, because the night he gave me that fucking puke inducing kiss, he had unleashed something within me that shouldn't have been released. Something deep inside me hours after my match with Charlotte, like a demonic entity had possessed me and those who crossed my path all felt my wrath. Everyone who wronged me, people like Paige, Charlotte, her useless father, Vince McMahon, and even Kevin Dunn, they've all seen my dark side, experienced the hell I bought upon them."

"That shoulder injury that Flair received," Cole reminded her. "I've also been told that it's the exact same one you gave to Alicia Fox a fortnight back. Speaking of Alicia Fox, what about the incident with her when you purposefully gave that career ending injury?"

"She's nothing," Becky replied coldly. "That woman is nothing to me, or to the roster in any way possible. She got herself in the way of my path, and I ended her wasteful "career" in the wrestling business. And yes, I said wrestling, not Kim Jong McMahon's Sports Entertainment as he loves to call it."

" _Sports Entertainment..._ " thought Becky with a slight bitter tone. " _Who the hell even calls it that, apart from the old fucker himself? Another stupid, outdated term that really needs to go..._ "

"At the end of the day, if you look from a different perspective," she continued. "He's just another veteran who will never learn when to hang his boots up. Look at Shawn Michaels' retirement after his match with The Undertaker at Wrestlemania 26, he made a promise to himself he wouldn't compete again. He vowed that he would never break it, because he thought it would tarnish his legacy, and the hard work he's done over the years despite the bad shit he's done back in the 90s. You know what, I applaud him for that. I can't say the same for Flair though, because he thought it's a good idea to wrestle again elsewhere, even after the match he had with Michaels those two years previously."

" _The old fool's such a fucking egomaniac..._ " she thought darkly.

"Do you think I really care about some old pervert," she continued. "Or what I did to tarnish this company's image? The reason his female clone got into the business, is because of who she's related to. Same goes for other wrestlers whose related to legends. Let me tell you something about famous people and their offspring, just because that she's someone's daughter, or someone's niece, cousin or whatever, it doesn't automatically mean that she's good."

Becky turned her head to her right to face the camera, and didn't hold herself back to give the lens a cold glare.

"Yeah, tell that to The Rock's overexposed cousins, Vince." she said before she turned her attention back to Cole.

"Explain why she held that meaningless belt for so long," Becky continued. "Because daddy dearest had to fight her battles, interfering in her matches to make sure she holds onto that pathetic waste of metal you call the Divas Championship for who knows how long. Everyone at home got sick of it, and to be frank, I was getting tired of it myself, because someone had to put him out of commission."

Cole looked stunned for a moment. He couldn't believe that Becky had to say something like like out of her mouth, and from the looks of it, her posture appears that she could care less if she gets fired.

"Speaking of the Divas title," stated Cole. "The Board of Directors have told me after last weeks RAW went off the air, they've come to a decision to shut down the divas division after you mercilessly destroyed Charlotte's championship belt. Again, with little to no emotion or compassion with your heinous actions you've pulled last week, costing the WWE thousands of dolla-"

"Yeah, yeah, like I'm supposed to feel bad," Becky interrupted him again in a rather careless, dismissive sarcastic tone. "I cost this company loads of money for destroying a belt that means nothing, blah blah blah blah!"

The Irishwoman was getting increasingly irritated at every stupid question he asked.

" _Is he dumb as well as stupid?_ " thought Becky. " _The stupidest questions he asks, the more I want to shove my shillelagh down his throat and make him choke on it. Thinking about it, I might do everyone a huge favour..._ "

"I honestly don't give a shit about some useless, waste of metal, Pole," said Becky in an uncaring tone. "Let's face it, this division has already been tarnished, long before I came along. A useless, meaningless, heap of junk was held by fake looking, bleached blondes with the same first and last names, self-loving skanks sleeping their way to top because they're with the so-called face of the company, bitchy duos with the most stupidest name that ever thought out that butchered the greatness of the old Women's Championship, and it's been left and forgotten about by sexist pigs behind the scenes! I'm talking about this once proud championship belt that held so much history behind it, and it got shamelessly replaced by the same belt that was once held by Paige of all people! She had so much to look forward to, her future, her potential, and look how that turned out! The moment she came to the main roster, she thought it would be a good idea to sign up for a reality show that no one even remotely cares about, and since then, her work performance had gotten sloppy and it's like she doesn't even care anymore! I mean, what's next, throw her career away for some older guy she has a crush on? That'll be the day..."

Becky felt a headache coming once she finished her rant. She rubbed her temples at the idiotic questions that Cole kept spewing on about, and the endless amount of stupidity of the WWE over the last several years.

" _Divas Championship..._ " thought Becky bitterly. " _The only thing that heap of scrap held more value, was right down in the fucking sewer..._ "

She soon grew bored of the interview, she wanted to walk out right there and then, when suddenly, an idea formed in her head. She thought she decided to stay here for a couple of minutes to entertain herself for the hell of it.

"By the way, Pole," added Becky. "Does the name Heidenreich ring any bells to you?"

Cole almost instantly went pale at the mention of the name. He felt a rush of unpleasant memories that waved through his mind. He remembered how it all happened in every, single detail of the incident that took him years to get over. It felt like yesterday since the night Heidenreich kidnapped him, took him to the backstage area, and raped him in the gents toilets on Smackdown back in 2004. As long as he lives, he will never forget that incident, and thinking about it made him tremble with fear even after all these years. Thinking about the time he had with the unstable individual made him want to throw up.

Becky watched the long time announcer's demeanor shift from a calm, professional look to that of absolute discomfort. An evil, side way smirk had crept upon the Lass Kicker's lips, as she watched him become more unsettled every second. Knowing this interview was being recorded and will be shown on RAW later in the evening, she decided to add more salt in the wound at the last second, to not only throw Cole off his professional manner, but to also troll Vince and those behind the scenes.

"Oh, have I struck a nerve?" taunted Becky. "Tell me Pole, how does it feel to take it roughly from behind? You pretend you didn't like it, but deep down you absolutely loved it, didn't you? Probably explains your love for dicks, since you don't have one of your own."

"Stop it..." squirmed Cole weakly, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, that's it, it's all coming back to you," mocked Becky mercilessly. "Your uncomfortable look gave it away, didn't it Pole? I think they should mark the date, Michael Pole officially tells everyone watching at home that he loves getting butt fucked by men. Wow, what are the chances here? Maybe you should call Heidenreich for a special arrangement, so maybe he can stuff you like a Christmas turkey for old times sake."

In her mind, Becky could just hear the audience's reaction to her savage comment. She nearly giggled at the mental image, which she knew it will come true later on in the night.

Cole just sat there on his chair, trembling at the Irishwoman's cruel taunts. It took him a full minute to regain his composure, before continuing the interview.

"C... Can we... Can we just move on and answer my next question" stuttered Cole, struggling internally. "You have a match with Charlotte later on tonight for some retribution from last week, do you accept her challenge tonight?"

Becky's face grew dark and sinister at his change of subject.

"You've got absolutely no fucking idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Becky, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Did you not listen to every word I'd just said about the state of this company, Pole? No, you didn't listen, did you? You were too busy thinking about getting underneath Vince's desk so you can suck some of his cock."

"This is a PG rated show Becky," warned Cole. "Keep the language to-"

"I bet you corporate sheep book me to win only tag matches," interrupted Becky, her voice cruel and harsh. "You will not let me win single matches, because you all think I'm dependent and weak? Or is it because I'm Irish? How stupid do you think I am, Pole? No, wait, you probably don't give a damn about the wrestlers, or their achievements, do you? You'd rather sit on your little chair, advertise and blabber on about the WWE app or the network, and lick Cena's arse during his matches rather than doing your fucking job, and call matches like a real, decent commentator."

Leaping from her seat at a tremendous speed, Becky proceeded to roughly grab Cole by the the hair, and the throat, almost immediately cutting off his air supply.

"I swear if you ask me one more stupid question about my actions or my behaviour," growled Becky, obviously had enough. "I will snap your fucking neck like a twig, twist your head off, remove your brain, feed it to the piranhas, and use your skull as a fruit bowl so don't **FUCK WITH ME!!!** "

Cole whimpered at the angry Irishwoman's sudden outburst. He looked like he was about to literally piss himself with fear when Becky's narrowed, fiery gaze pierced into his eyes, threatening to burn him into ashes, which she would be more than glad to piss on them.

"I literally can't stand the sight of you, Pole," snarled Becky. "I hate the way you look, I hate your stupid haircut, I hate the way you pronounce the letter 'W', and I especially hate your nails-on-a-chalkboard voice! You are nothing Pole, nothing but a sad, pathetic little corporate robot! You're such a little brown noser, it's not even funny! You are a poor ma-"

Cole looked like he was about to say something, but Becky interrupted him when she viciously slapped him across the face. The impact snapped his head sideways so fast, it almost gave him a whiplash.

"Keep still and shut up!" spat Becky, gritting on the edge of her teeth. "You don't understand the fact that you're just as irritating and annoying as the so-called Creative Team! You won't comprehend the fact that you're a poor man's J.R., a horrible, cheap, knockoff version of him! You're the best that Vince came up with!? You're not even remotely interested in wrestling at all! All you're ever interested in like everyone else, is to collect your paycheck so you can save up for a swimming pool full of used dildos! I bet you would love that, don't you!?"

Cole struggled to say something due to Becky's hand gripping his throat, but he could only manage to stutter a few words from his mouth.

"What? Did you say something to me!?" snapped Becky. "Spit it out, you waste of fucking cum!"

The irate Irishwoman wasn't having it anymore. She roughly pulled Cole by the collar of his jacket, then proceeded to give him an open hand fist to the nose in the exact same way she had done to Kevin Dunn.

From the corner of her eye, Becky noticed from her right, the cameraman was like 2 feet away from her, had managed to get a close-up shot of her deadly look in her eyes. She marched up aggressively to the unfortunate guy, and placed her hand on the lens.

"Get that fucking camera out of my face!" yelled Becky as she roughly shoved the cameraman away. She pulled the barb wire bat out, and approached a cowering, bloody faced Cole in a rather threatening manner.

"No! Please!" begged Cole. "Please don't do this!"

"Oh is that all you do, is begging Pole?" snarled Becky. "Trust me, this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it does me!"

Those watching at home through their TV screens, all they could see from the camera's view was the studio lighting, and the sound of Michael Cole screaming in agony.

Much later into the night, and just right after the recorded interview that was just shown, much the stunned audience, Becky was right behind the curtain, getting herself ready for the match against Charlotte. She was wearing the same outfit she wore the previous week when she battered Flair.

" _Revenge match, sure, whatever,_ " thought Becky sarcastically. " _Let's all give poor ol' Charlotte some sympathy. How pathetic and weak can she get?_ "

She was waiting for her cue, with Charlotte's music playing over at the arena, but shook her head to herself and thought screw it!

She charged through the entrance way, taking out her now signature shillelagh and headed straight for Charlotte, who was making her way down the rampway, completely unaware that she was about to be ambushed from behind.

Becky stopped her tracks behind Charlotte, swung her shillelagh viciously to the back the former Divas Champion's head, to which the blonde had tumbled from the impact of the weapon.

Becky dropped her weapon, roughly pulled Charlotte by the hair, dragged her into the ring and stomped a mud hole even before the bell rang to signal the start of the match.

Not even a minute into the match, Becky went to the corner of the ring, untied the top turnbuckle pad to expose the metal ring underneath. Seeing the blonde on all fours, the Irishwoman gave a stiff elbow to her lower back. She pulled her to her feet, dragged her to the corner where the exposed ring was, and just slammed Charlotte's head against it like a basketball. The referee went to Becky's side, obviously trying to order Becky to stop the illegal tactic.

"C'mon, Becky, enough!" ordered the referee, but Becky shoved him so hard, nearly falling flat on his ass.

"Go munch a fucking dick, ref!" shouted Becky.

Becky continued to pound Charlotte's head into that exposed, metal ring, not caring if she wins or loses the match anymore. Her sole purpose was to destroy the woman who she used to look up to as a friend, someone who really need to put her in her place.

" _Hopefully she'll join her father in the hospital when I'm finished with her..._ " thought Becky.

Charlotte lay face first, stunned from having her head pounded against the exposed turnbuckle. Before she even had the chance to recover, she felt her hair being roughly pulled before being shoved down the canvas. She ran her scalp with her hand, felt something missing looked up to see Becky holding one of her hair extensions in her hand.

Becky looked down at the fake hair in disgust. She remembered how it went down at the NXT house show 2 years ago when she had that same match that she had with Charlotte, and went done exactly just that when she was a wannabe, Lita rock chick.

" _Wonderful,_ " thought Becky. " _Some extra toilet paper!_ "

To add more insult to injury, Becky blew her nose onto Charlotte's hair extension, and throw it to the floor of the ring like it was a piece of trash. She grabbed Charlotte again and threw her over outside over the ropes.

Becky went under the ring, lifted the apron to look for some weapons underneath. She fished out what looks like a long, leather strap tied in a noose. It wasn't the only thing she brings it to the ring. She threw a barb wire baseball bat in the ring, along with her shillelagh.

She looked over the front row seat, and she swore her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, there was a slight fat guy wearing a green t-shirt. She had recognized him on Twitter and almost in every social media, and she didn't see what the big deal was. She thought that she kept seeing him at the front row seat every week, and she honestly was getting tired of looking at his annoying, ugly mug week in and week out. She also remembered that he always gets a backstage access to see the wrestlers, including herself. She thought personally, this guy was nothing than a complete cuck who wasted her time with his trivia that means nothing to her.

" _How much money does this guy have to waste to go see this crappy show?_ " thought Becky, questioning the guy's choice of lifestyle. " _I wouldn't be at least surprised he gave Vince McHitler a blowjob. I will deal with that overweight, waste of space soon enough, because after all, he's just another arse licker with no life outside wrestling, just like the pathetic little smarks..._ "

She went back to the ring, looked over at Charlotte outside, who was dazed from the vicious beatings she received from the Lass Kicker. Becky looped the belt over Charlotte's head, fastened it around her neck, and in that moment, the unthinkable happened.

Becky pulled the strap, using the top rope like a support, she felt some weight, indicating that the noose had tightened around the blonde's neck. With some extra strength, she pushed herself, and she thought she can hear the crowd yell in shock at the scene that happened right before their eyes.

Behind Becky, the audience can see that Charlotte was being strangled by the leather noose the rage fueled Irishwoman was using, and what they witnessed here, this incident was about anything but PG, especially when blood was pouring out of the corners of Charlotte's mouth, and she looked like she was about to pass out from being savagely choked out by that tight, leather strap.

The referees and road agents all dashed to the ring to stop the unplanned incident, but they all felt the receiving end of Becky's wrath when she had knocked them all out one by one with her shillelagh.

"Don't stick your noses in where they don't belong, dick sniffers!" snapped Becky.

She climbed out of the ring, dragged Charlotte back to the ring again, she got back in only to get a hold of the barbed wire baseball bat. She pulled her to the corner, and swung the bat in a very stiff way right to Charlotte's face, the impact caused the former Diva's Champion to fall face fist to the floor of the ring.

Becky wasn't finished with her yet. She lifted Charlotte's head by her hair, and proceeded drag the bar wire bat across Charlotte's face in the same way she done to Ric Flair. The blonde wailed in agony, and everyone at ringside and the front seats can hear her very clearly. The Lass Kicker held on for a good couple of seconds before letting go.

Becky looked down at the carnage she created, bodies lying everywhere. From unconscious referees and road agents, to a bloody Charlotte, who at this point was barely conscious due being strangled nearly to death, her face scrapped with barb wire, along with her hair stained with blood.

Becky crouched down and roughly pulled the battered blonde to face her.

"Welcome to my nightmare, Ashley!" shouted Becky. "Give my regards to your old man down at the hospital!"

The Irishwoman shoved Charlotte away like she was nothing. She climbed out of the ring and walked back up the ramp that seemed like the longest 5 minutes of Becky's life when she made her way back to her locker room to collect her things and leave.

In Becky's mind, Charlotte and her old man will now learn not to mess with her, and she felt very satisfied that she had got the job done, and hopefully Vince and his cronies have watched and learned from this incident that will no doubt will be the talk for many wrestling fans for weeks to come.

If Vince, Kevin Dunn and their yes men hadn't learned a thing from this, the consequences will rain down upon them, and Becky will damn well make sure that it will finally get through to them.

Becky Lynch may have won the battle against the Flairs, but her war on Vince McMahon and the WWE was far from over.


End file.
